


Invective

by ADLegend21



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Combat, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Awoken Warlock loves Ikora Rey, so imagine what happens when she gets her Shotgun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invective

"Wow, it's already full." Anastasia remarked as the reserve ammo portion of her HUD displayed the maximum rounds she could carry, even with the extra space on her Warlock robes for Ammo. The sun was beating down on Mars like it always did and the heat was it's own force. It didn't affect the Vex one bit because they were machines and 101 F temperatures wouldn't phase them in the least. the Cabal seemed to be immune too, despite the mountains of armor they waddled around in.

Patrols were good places to test out new weapons. Havana spent an entire day testing out her Icebreaker sniper rifle when she got it. She sent Anastasia and Khalia-2 pictures from the moon of charred Fallen corpses, so She was going to get used to the new shotgun received directly from her mentor, Ikora Rey.

Ikora Rey. She was beloved by Warlocks and respected by Hunters and Titans. Anastasia was practically in awe of her and Ikora was one of the biggest influences on her along with Lakshimi-2 of the Future War Cult, her chosen faction. Even now her FWC bond shone in the sun as she took to the air in her sparrow. A squad of Cabal legionaries and Vex Goblins were in a firefight.

 Her sparrow hung in the air and let her view the battle. Little to no cover and both sides firing at will. Perfect.

Anastasia dismounted her sparrow and drew Invective from her back. A Cabal was the first to spot her so she went that way first. Anastasia hurled her axion bolt down at the squad of soldiers and the area effect engulfed them all before the tiny seekers split off. They got two of the four soldiers in the area and their resulting deaths made their bodies burst with void energy knocking down the two that were still standing

Ana landed as the cabal nearest to her started to stand and she looked down the sights of Invective and pulled the trigger. The pop was almost musical, like a snare drum as it fired shells into the massive soldier and because she held the trigger a second longer for effect, another burst of shells came forth, almost like she was holding an auto rifle. The beast let out a gurgling noise and fell back as it was vanquished. "Full auto?" she asked audibly.

Anastasia was stumbled by a shot in the back and she realized there were still Vex to kill. "I'm killing your enemy you rude machines." She grumbled as she sprinted for the cover of the small cabal outpost. Inside she saw  of all things, a guardian beacon. she went over and activated it while the Vex laid fire on her position, shooting the wall a few feet in front of her.

Lakshimi's voice came through her helmet. "War cult bounty on the enemies in this area. Take them out Guardian."

"With pleasure." Anastasia reloaded invective and cut down the path to her right. The last Cabal had taken cover there and he was ill prepared for her. She leapt at him and thrust her palm out, hitting him with a burst of void energy that made him combust the same way her grenade did to his comrades. Anastasia brimmed with the energy she'd just stolen from that soldier and flew into the air. She tossed another axion bolt grenade at the cluster of Vex but as the seekers formed they jumped. The little void balls flew around aimlessly until they found a target, a Vex Minotaur. 

The hulking machine enforcer took the two seekers and was still ready to fight. Anastasia gracefully dodged the lobbed shots form the towering Minotaur and fired three consecutive shots from Invective into it until it fell. The remaining goblins looked to use their numbers to their advantage, but it was a handicap. Anastasia used the fallen Minotaur as a stepping stone to get some altitude then shrouded herself in void energy. She thrust her right arm forward and hurled a Nova Bomb at the squad of Vex.

The machines all burst into the void leaving small orbs of light behind from the super's aftermath. Anastasia looked around at the cleared area with pride and accomplishment. "Anastasia to Future War Cult. Area clear of all hostile's for now."

Invective was a hell of a shotgun and according to the map her Ghost logged from their previous treks. There were so many more targets just waiting to be felled by her newest and most prized weapon.


End file.
